Nicole Oliver
Nicole Lyn Oliver (born February 22, 1970 in Ottawa, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian actress and voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Aaagh! It's the Mr. Hell Show! (2001-2002) - Additional Voices *Baby Looney Tunes (2004) - Additional Voices *Beat Bugs (2016) - Granny Bee (ep12) *Corner Gas: Animated (2018) - Louise (ep5), Pregnant Woman #2 (ep5) *Dragon Booster (2004-2006) - Pyrrah, Sentrus *Dragon Tales (2000) - Additional Voices *Edgar & Ellen (2007) - Mrs. Violet (ep3) *Fat Dog Mendoza (1998) - Alien #3 (ep25), Brenda (ep4), Female Reporter (ep9), Laura Sock Puppet (ep2), Marry (ep9), Robot Baby (ep13) *Firehouse Tales (2005) - Additional Voices *Generation O! (2000-2001) - Additional Voices *He-Man and the Masters of the Universe (2002-2004) - Queen Marlena, Sorceress, Veena (ep35) *Krypto the Superdog (2005) - Kevin's Mom *Lego Elves: Secrets of Elvendale (2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Nexo Knights (2015-2017) - Additional Voices *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2016) - Dogshank, Girl Pirate 1 (ep61) *Lego Star Wars: Droid Tales (2015) - Hera Syndulla (ep3) *Mary-Kate and Ashley in Action! (2001) - Additional Voices *Max Steel (2013-2014) - Molly McGrath, Intern (ep4), Mother (ep18) *My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic (2016) - Miss Cheerilee (ep131), Student Pony 6 (ep131) *NASCAR Racers (1999) - Additional Voices *Packages from Planet X (2013) - Additional Voices *RoboCop: Alpha Commando (1998) - Additional Voices *RollBots (2009) - Additional Voices *Sabrina: The Animated Series (1999) - Additional Voices *Stargate Infinity (2002) - Additional Voices *Storm Hawks (2007-2009) - Starling, Suzi-Lu, Waitress (ep18) *Super Dinosaur (2018-2019) - Female Tech (ep25), Hilda, Robot One (ep22) *Super Monsters (2017) - Cleo's Mom *Superbook (2011-2013) - Becky (ep17), Carol Cooper (ep20), Phoebe Quantum, Teacher (ep16) *The Cramp Twins (2001-2005) - Dorothy Cramp, Cowhead Kid (ep3), Girl#3 (ep2), Girl Kid (ep19), Kid 3 (ep1), Little Kid (ep5), Randall (ep50), Smiley Woman (ep22), Teen Assistant (ep9) *The Deep (2015-2016) - Pyrosome *The Dragon Prince (2019) - Zubela (ep27) *The Hollow (2018) - Additional Voices *UBOS (2001) - Additional Voices *UltraForce (1994) - Additional Voices *What About Mimi? (2000-2002) - Additional Voices *X-Men: Evolution (2001-2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *At Jesus' Side (2008) - Golgotha Woman#1, Mary Magdalene, Woman *Barbie: A Fashion Fairytale (2010) - Lilliana Roxelle *Barbie: Mariposa and her Butterfly Fairy Friends (2008) - Henna *Barbie: Princess Charm School (2011) - Dame Devin *Barbie & The Diamond Castle (2008) - Dori, Maid *Barbie and The Three Musketeers (2009) - Corinne's Mother, Fancy Dress Girl#1 *Barbie Fairytopia: Mermaidia (2006) - Delphine, Shellie *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale (2010) - Calissa *Barbie in A Mermaid Tale 2 (2012) - Calissa *Barbie in Rock 'n Royals (2015) - Lady Anne *Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses (2006) - Ashlyn, Twyla *Barbie of Swan Lake (2003) - Carlita *Bratz Babyz: Save Christmas! (2008) - Female Anchor, Nanny, Passerby#1, Yasmin's Mom *Bratz Kidz: Sleep-Over Adventure (2007) - Tanya *Hulk Vs (2009) - Betty Ross, Valkyrie *Max Steel: Makino's Revenge (2011) - Computer Voice, News Anchor, Pedestrian, Reporter *Max Steel: Monstrous Alliance (2012) - Computer Voice, Jet Ferrus *Mosaic (2007) - Agent Newell *Next Avengers: Heroes of Tomorrow (2008) - Betty Ross, Additional Voices *PollyWorld (2006) - Amanda, Tori *Tony Hawk in Boom Boom Sabotage (2006) - Buzzie Bee, Reporter 'Movies' *Barbie: A Fairy Secret (2011) - Fitting Room Attendant, Lilliana Roxelle *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls (2013) - Miss Cheerllee, Principal Celestia *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks (2014) - Principal Celestia *My Little Pony: The Movie (2017) - Lix Spittle, Princess Celestia, Additional Voices *Sausage Party (2016) - Female Shopper#1, Ice Cream, Sally Bun, Watermelon *The Princess Twins of Legendale (2013) - Queen Dume of the Night, Luna, Sparks 'Movies - Dubbing' *A Chinese Ghost Story: The Tsui Hark Animation (2000) - Siu Seen 'Shorts' *Lego Ninjago: Masters Of Spinjitzu (2016) - Dogshank (ep15) 'TV Specials' *Donner (2001) - Prancer, Vixen *Ghost Patrol (2016) - Ms. Flores, Rich Woman *Max Steel: The Dawn of Morphos (2015) - Molly McGrath *Max Steel: The Wrath of Makino (2015) - Molly McGrath, Ultralink#2 *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Forgotten Friendship (2018) - Princess Celestia *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Friendship Games (2015) - Principal Celestia *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: Legend of Everfree (2016) - Principal Celestia *Super Monsters: Save Halloween (2018) - Mrs. Graves Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Ayakashi: Samurai Horror Tales (2007) - Oiwa Tamiya *Cardcaptors (2000-2002) - Meilin Rae *Dokkoida?! (2004) - Additional Voices *Elemental Gelade (2006-2007) - Additional Voices *Hamtaro (2002-2003) - Pepper *Let's Go Quintuplets (2005) - Additional Voices *Master Keaton (2003) - Doris Goldman (ep12) *MegaMan: NT Warrior (2003-2004) - Mrs. Hikari *Mobile Suit Gundam 00 (2008-2009) - Louise's Mother *Ōban Star-Racers (2006) - Additional Voices *Popotan (2004-2005) - Additional Voices *Project ARMS (2003-2004) - Kei Kuruma *Project ARMS: The 2nd Chapter (2004-2005) - Kei Kuruma *Ranma ½ (1998-2000) - Additional Voices *The Story of Saiunkoku (2007-2009) - Boy (ep2), Court Lady (ep3), Setsugyoku (ep39), Shusui *Transformers: Energon (2004) - Miranda, Sally *Trouble Chocolate (2002-2003) - Hinano 'Movies - Dubbing' *Cardcaptor Sakura The Movie (2002) - Meilin Rae, Sorceress, Maggie *Inuyasha The Movie 2: The Castle Beyond the Looking Glass (2004) - Kaguya *Key: The Metal Idol: Exit (2000) - Tokiko Mima/'Key' *Key: The Metal Idol: System (2000) - Tokiko Mima/'Key' 'OVA - Dubbing' *Key: The Metal Idol (2000) - Tokiko Mima/'Key' *Night Warriors: Darkstalkers' Revenge (2000) - Hsien-Ko *Saber Marionette R (1999) - Brid, Lun (ep1) Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Motion Comics' *Ultimate Wolverine Vs. Hulk (2013) - Jennifer Walters Video Games 'Video Games' *DeathSpank (2010) - Additional Voices *DeathSpank: Thongs of Virtue (2010) - Additional Voices *StarCraft II: Nova Covert Ops (2016) - Ji'nara *Thimbleweed Park (2017) - Ray *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War (2004) - Additional Voices *Warhammer 40,000: Dawn of War: Dark Crusade (2006) - Additional Voices *World of Warcraft: Legion (2016) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 2 (2009) - Katejina Loos *Dynasty Warriors: Gundam 3 (2011) - Katejina Loos Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (108) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (27) *Years active on this wiki: 1994-2019. Category:Canadian Voice Actors